


Visiting

by ListlessDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Beta, established kuroken and levyaku, idk how to tag, kenma is now captain, kuroo and the others are in uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListlessDevil/pseuds/ListlessDevil
Summary: Kenma being tired after staying up all night playing games and someone decides to visit him.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Visiting

Being a third year was such a pain.

Kuroo left for university and he hasn't seen him in month. He also had his share of work as the new captain of the Nekoma Men's Volleyball Team. The first years were quite good but they still can't handle long rallies, always rushing to finish the game.

He was honestly tired. He doesn't want to practice and the first years are always left confused on why such an unenthusiastic person was their captain. But he still pulled through those practices, showing that he sees through these hardships.

Practice was always tiring but especially that day, he was left drained. Maybe because he stayed up playing a game with Shouyo, but who cares. He slumps on the floor during their break time, closing his eyes as he hears Fukunaga trying to make a joke about his position.

Not wanting to waste his precious break, he reaches over his phone and dialled Kuroo's number. Ever since Kuroo left for university, it has been a routine to call him every break time or whenever he had free time. Being in a long distance relationship was hard that way.

After two rings, Kuroo picked up and greeted him as always with a "Hey kitten, how was practice?"

He fixed his position, sitting up with the wall as support and answered "Hey, it was tiring." He heard Kuroo hum and say "Wanna tell me about it?". 

He then complained to Kuroo about how tired he was and Kuroo just tells him to stop playing video games at 3 am and to get enough sleep. He pulled out his tongue at that comment even though Kuroo wasn't able to see it.

"Hey, you were pulling your tongue out, weren't you?" Kuroo asked. To which he replied with a "No", earning a scold from his boyfriend. He laughed a bit, earning shocked looks from the first years. After a few minutes, he yawned and told Kuroo that he was sleepy.

"Then just sleep." Kuroo said softly.  
"But I wanna hear your voice."  
He heard Kuroo chuckle before answering, "Just close your eyes, I'll talk".  
And he did. 

He listened to Kuroo's voice as he slowly fades to sleep. Not too long after, he was woken due to the noises that his teammates were making. He was about to ask what was wrong when they suddenly became quiet. He relaxed his furrowed eyebrows, eyes still closed when he then noticed that the other line was silent.

"Kuroo?"

He then heard someone in front of him say, "Yes, kitten?", the same words echoing on his phone.

Kenma suddenly opened his eyes, shocked. In front of him was his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou, who was supposed to be at his university, kilometers away. But there he was, kneeling in front of Kenma, with his signature grin, in casual clothes and a backpack.

Not giving a fuck about his reputation with the first years, he hugged Kuroo because fuck it, he hasn't seen him for a month and he misses him.

As expected, the first years were left shocked and confused, making inaudible cat noises with Yamamoto and Fukunaga forgetting to shush them because they turned soft at the scene. Inuoka and Shibayama wanted to rush at their former captain and talk to him but they were held back by Teshiro. The peaceful moment didn't last long because-

"KUROO-SAN!" 

And Lev was on the door, just back from refilling his water bottle, bouncing excitedly.

With the sudden shout, Kenma was brought back to his senses and loosened his arms. He then gave Kuroo a kiss because what? It wasn't like it was a secret or anything.

"Uhuh. You're ruining someone else's moment while you ignore your own boyfriend." 

Turning his head to the direction of the new voice, he saw Yaku with his right arm on his hip and Kai, waving at him.

As if on reflex, Lev responded with a "Geh, it's Yaku-san". He then stopped for a moment, realizing something. 

"WAIT WHAT? EHH?? WHATTT??? BAAABBEEE!!! "

Lev then sprinted to where Yaku was. As Lev drew near, he readied his kick, only for it to be undelivered as he was suddenly lifted up. Yaku then wrapped his arms around the long-legged second year and smiled softly as Lev hugged him tightly.

On the side, Yamamoto was blowing his nose, trying to stop Fukunaga from making a joke at the same time. Provided with another additional scene, the first years' eyes traveled from their captain to the newcomers, still confused on what was happening. 

After that exchange happened, Kai chuckled softly and said, "Kuroo, don't forget why we're here."

As soon as he said that, the two couples broke away from each other as Kenma asked, "Oh yeah Kuroo, why are you here?"

Kuroo then slightly blushed, reaching over his bag and grabbed something. He then offered a packet to Kenma. Confused, Kenma opened the packet and widened his eyes at the item.

It was a cat scrunchie.

He looked at Kuroo, eyebrows raised as if to ask him "What's this?". Kuroo then looked away and said "I just saw this and I wanted to know how you looked while wearing it so I bought it. Perfect timing cause we had our break so I just had to see you."

Before Kenma can respond, they all heard Lev whining at Yaku.

"Aww babe, how about me?"

Yaku just raised his eyebrows and answered, "Huh? Why do I have to give you a gift? And this trip was unplanned, we just came here on impulse since we had our break."

Lev then pouted a bit but then quickly smiled as he sprinted to their locker room, returning with a box on his hand. He presented the box to his boyfriend, a golden emboss of a Russian brand name on the lid of the black box. Yaku just stared at him, receiving the gift and slowly opened the box. Sitting there was a golden watch, matching Yaku's wrist size. 

Yaku blushed a bit, looking away, "You do know that I can't wear this all the time because I play volleyball?" And Lev just pouted again. He lifted his face up when he felt calloused hands on his cheeks and he saw Yaku smiling softly at him and said "Thank you. I love it." And Lev then fainted on the spot, not able to handle his boyfriend's cuteness.

Still left in the dark, the first years were like lost kittens, not having a clue about what was happening. One of them can't handle it and raised his hand, "Excuse me captain?"

Again, Kenma was reminded that were other people on the court.

"Oh yeah. Uhh- These three were our senpai before they graduated."  
Pointing to Kai, he said "That's Kai-san" as Kai waved his hand. Kenma was about to turn to Yaku when Yaku was already bowing and introduced himself. 

"I'm Yaku. I'm sorry if Lev is a handful" and he was then shaking Lev awake, threatening him to practice receives if he won't wake up. 

After the two were introduced, the first years looked at Kenma expectantly, waiting for the last introduction.

Kenma just nods and tugs on Kuroo's jacket, saying "This guy is Kuroo Tetsurou, the former captain." He looked at the direction of the first years, their faces filled with awe at the thought that this was the guy who brought his team to the nationals, but there was still confusion in their face.

He too was confused on why they were still staring, it was as if they were expecting more. Kuroo just smiled at him and started to wipe off his sweat. He relaxed into the touch until Yamamoto said "Psst, you're forgetting something.".

He looked up and gave Yamamoto a questioning glance, and the latter pointed at the two of them. Getting the idea, he rolled his eyes and said "Oh yeah, he's also my boyfriend" and he felt Kuroo giving him a peck on the cheek and Kenma knows it was because he was happy that he got to hear Kenma admit that they were dating.

The first years nodded at the answer and were about to ask more questions when Coach Nekomata came back.

The elder scanned his eyes at the alumni and asked, "Visiting?", earning him a nod from the three. 

The coach thought for a bit and suggested that they should play for a while to show the first years something. They all agreed but Kenma just groaned and waved his hand, saying that he was too tired to play. 

The coach just shaked his head and said "Kenma, you should show off now that your boyfriend is here. And come on, show the kids something."

Unable to say no, Kenma just gave a big sigh and said "Kuroo? Put this on me?", showing Kuroo the scrunchie on his hand. Happy to see Kenma showing interest on his gift, he carefully bundled the blond's hair and tied it.

They all took a moment to awe at the sight as Kenma lethargically stood up and stretched. That snapped them back as they followed and took their place in the court. Together with Kuroo, Kai, Yaku, Lev, and Yamamoto, Kenma played against Inuoka, Fukunaga, Shibayama and three of the first years. Teshiro was in charge of the scores. Flipping the coin, it was the first year's serve. 

With a floater serve, Yaku immediately moved in and received the ball, giving it to Kenma, which he then sets to Kai. As Kai spiked it, it was met by Shibayama, which was then setted by a first year, giving the ball to Inuoka. The second-year then smacked the ball behind Kenma, only to be saved by Yamamoto, the ball travelling to the other side. Fukunaga then took the chance ball and it was setted again by the first year, giving it to another first year. The newbie jumped and spiked the ball, only to be blocked by Lev and Kuroo, earning Kenma's team the first point.

The game went on and ended with the scores 15-25, in the favor of Kenma's team. After the long rallies, Kenma collapsed on the floor huffing. Kuroo just shook his head at his boyfriend and carried him to where Kenma was seated before they played. The first years, tired after the game, stared at Kuroo's retreating back, amazed that the guy still had the strength to carry their captain despite their long game. When they reached the spot, Kuroo positioned himself on the floor and then sat Kenma on his lap, wiping the sweat on his back and on his face. Kenma then faced his body to Kuroo, still on his lap and tucked his chin on the older's left shoulder. Kuroo just smiled as he began to whisper sweet nothings to his lover, the latter completely relaxing.

On the other side, Lev sat beside Yaku on the floor, trying to earn praise from his boyfriend only to get, "Your receives still suck." He deflated at the comment but he then heard Yaku say, "But you have improved. Especially on your blocks. So you did well." And he turned to him, giving the older a big grin, and then he layed down on Yaku's lap, who surprisingly did not reject him. He felt his senpai's fingers carding through his hair and he smiled at the action. He began to tell his stories to his boyfriend, about what happened after they graduated, and Yaku just listened to his lover getting excited.

Meanwhile, Fukunaga, Yamamoto and the second years were excitedly catching up with Kai, wondering what life in uni was like. If they still playsd volleyball and if they were regulars. Surprisingly, all three of them were already regulars, due to their record of going to the nationals and the skill they presented during their first day at club. The first years were also curious about these alumni and joined in the conversation.

As they all talked for a bit, Kenma asked his boyfriend about how long they'll be staying here. Kuroo just smiled and said, "All weekend and my class on Monday starts at two pm.", the answer sitting well with Kenma.

"So you're staying over tonight?" Kenma mumbled near Kuroo's ear. To his disappointment, Kuroo shook his head and answered "I'll be staying with Dad tonight."

Noticing Kenma's sudden frown, Kuroo chuckled and whispered "Don't worry, you'll have me for the rest of the nights." and Kenma visibly smiles at that, satisfied with the reply. With practice done, they all headed home with Kenma and Kuroo parting ways near their houses. He pouts, already wanting to cuddle with his Kuroo but the thought immediate left him when Kuroo will be spending his break with him.

He giggles a bit to himself, earning a weirded out look from his parents.

"I can't wait for his next visit."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Sorry


End file.
